


Dreaming

by AikoKanzaki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Degrading kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pole Dancing, Super Minor Yuta x ???, Very Minor Yuta, bottom johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoKanzaki/pseuds/AikoKanzaki
Summary: Doyoung had been a VIP guest here manyatime. He always stayed at the back of the room where the cushy VIP seats were because they gave him privacy under a dim light. It allowed him to entertain his guest while still being able to keep a sly eye on his favourite dancer.ORVIP Guest Doyoung wants Pole Dancer Johnny. And I am obsessed with Bottom Johnny fics.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> (#4 in my NaNoWriMo Challenge 2020) < None of them are related. You can read them in any order. They're all NCT centric.

Doyoung had been a VIP guest here manyatime. He always stayed at the back of the room where the cushy VIP seats were because they gave him privacy under a dim light. It allowed him to entertain his guest while still being able to keep a sly eye on his favourite dancer without being caught. Big Johnny was his name. Often found dancing on the center stage, bringing in the big bucks. He was a tall, broad man but knew his way around the pole, and was very flexible contrary to his bulky look. He also had a delicious waist that was always beautifully accentuated with the body glitter he used around his chest, navel area, and v-line. Yes, Doyoung had always brought guests here as an excuse to catch a glimpse at Johnny without having to pay a single dime -- The guests he brought were important to his job so he could happily claim business expenses whenever he came.

But he had yet to make the next move regarding Big Johnny. Being a regular, the staff had often told him “pick any boy you like, we’ll give you a discount and special treatment,” but Doyoung had always politely declined no matter how tempted he was. And he was _very_ tempted. So tempted that he always came with someone, be it a guest, a client or even a friend, just so he wasn’t persuaded to take the bait.

And then that day came. He had brought his friend Yuta to the club rather than an expensively important client. Yuta saw how often Doyoung looked over towards the stages, always seemingly looking for one particular man.  
“Who’s your type?” Yuta eventually asked, making Doyoung flinch as he came back to reality.  
“I don’t have one.”  
“Sure you do, you can’t keep your eyes away from the stage. Is it the one with the long legs and the blonde hair?”  
“Who?” Doyoung puzzled.  
Yuta chuckled, “clearly not... Good. Because he’s mine,” Yuta licked his lips.  
“You’re not going to pay the extra are you?” _And leave me here._ Doyoung was wide eyed.  
“Of course I am. Look how delectable he looks. He looks so innocent yet so sexy on that pole. I bet he has this beautiful high voice when he-”  
“Alllright Yuta you made your point. Go get him then.”  
Yuta stood up, biting his lip, and walked over to the waiter at the bar, asking for his private entertainment for the night. Doyoung watched Yuta get escorted up the stairs, and soon the long legged man on stage was crouching down to listen to the waiter who had come over. He quickly went backstage, not before shaking his butt to the audience as a goodbye. 

Now Doyoung was alone. All alone _with his thoughts_. He sipped his drink slowly, trying to focus on the music rather than listening to his brain. Yet, he couldn’t keep his eyes away from the main stage.

And there he was. In his cowboy hat and barely there shiny, black leather short shorts. He had just made his entrance, strutting around the stage, greeting the audience around him. Clearly Big Johnny had regulars and familiar faces judging by the way he spoke and greeted them. It made Doyoung grip his glass a little harder than necessary. After doing a once around the stage, he made his way to the pole and started his routine. Doyoung was already drooling. He couldn’t tear his eyes away, he felt his fingers curl into his thigh and even harder around the neck of his wine glass. He’s surprised it didn’t snap to be honest. He took in every thrust against the pole, every slide up and down, every turn of his hips, every trickle of sweat that went down his naked skin. 

Doyoung cracked. He downed his drink and shakily walked to the waiter at the bar.  
“Another Master Doyoung?”  
“No…”  
The waiter stopped his cleaning to look at Doyoung, “...Are you perhaps-”  
“Yes.”  
“Who would you like?”  
“...Him… right there,” Doyoung looked at center stage as he mumbled.  
“With pleasure Master Doyoung, let me escort you upstairs first.”  
“Are your rooms soundproof?”  
“Of course sir.”  
“And no one can peak in?”  
“Of course not sir.”

Doyoung was led up the spiral stairs, down a hallway and into the room at the end. The room was bigger than Doyoung expected; with black walls, a red carpet, a pole in the center, a black sofa in front of it, a shiny table to it’s right, and small lights dotted around the room. The bartender thrust his hand out towards the sofa, “he’ll be in shortly. Make yourself at home. Free champagne is in the ice bucket.”  
Just before the bartender left, Doyoung spun around remembering, “How much will it be?”  
The bartender scoffed, “you bring enough guests and VIPs to us. This one’s on the house.”  
“Oh… okay.”  
“Oh and, anything goes. Enjoy,” and the bartender left. 

_What did he mean by anything goes?!_ Doyoung’s mind alerted. _Surely he didn’t mean anything as in… Anything?! And Everything?! No, no, no, surely not. I’m sure there are some perks like…. A happy ending but…. Surely, not ALL...right?_ Doyoung felt a bead of sweat roll down his neck. He stood still. He looked around and saw said ice bucket on the table. He poured himself a glass before sitting down square on the sofa. He couldn’t relax. Body rigid. _How much time has passed?_ he wondered. He couldn’t help but smooth a hand roughly up and down his thigh in nervousness. The seconds ticking by in silence. The soundproofing was proving true, he couldn’t hear anything. Just his own breath and his rapid heartbeat.

Soon he heard a click from the opposite side he had come in. He hadn’t noticed the other door. A hand popped into the room first and fiddled with the keypad that was next to it. The tiny lights started swirling around the room slowly, half of them changed red, and music slowly came on. Then the body belonging to the hand came into the room. Doyoung’s breath hitched, mouth open, eyes wide once again. There he was… Big Johnny, in nothing but his signature short shorts. He bore that legendary smirk on his lips.  
“I was told a very special VIP was in here,” he spoke. 

Doyoung couldn’t reply, couldn’t move. 

“I’ve heard about you y’know? Staff always talking about that one boy who comes in, never indulges, but always has eyes on one particular performer,” Johnny was staring right at Doyoung, unnerving, moving closer to him as he spoke. Doyoung couldn’t tear his eyes away from Johnny’s, let alone accept his current existence in the room.  
“I see you poured yourself a drink,” Johnny motioned to the glass that sat upon his lap, untouched, “how rude you didn’t make me one,” he chuckled softly. Johnny made his way over to the bucket and bent forward to pick up the bottle, making sure his behind faced Doyoung. Doyoung’s eyes widened.  
“I… I...” only partial incoherent noises would come out of his mouth. _He did that on purpose. What is he doing? Is this allowed?!_ Doyoung screamed internally. It was nice to see it somewhat close up though. Cheeks easily peeking through the bottom of the shorts.  
“Relax. I’m not mad. It was a joke,” Johnny made himself his own glass and sat down in front of Doyoung, legs tucked under him, “Cheers,” he clinked Doyoung’s glass and downed the drink. Johnny stared at him. Doyoung hadn’t even brought his own glass up to his lips yet. He was stuck in place just staring back.  
“Are you ever going to move?” Johnny chuckled, raising an eyebrow. Doyoung finally came back to his senses and took a drink himself. “I mean, it’s easy money for me if all you wanna do is stare but, I quite enjoy conversations just as much,” Johnny smiled.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Ah! He speaks!” another chuckle.  
“This is my first time.”  
“I can tell.”  
_Does he always mouth back?_ Doyoung snapped internally. “I’m not quite sure what… What do people usually do?”  
“Well if you’re a normal customer, you pay for a private dance performance, conversation free. Pay a little more and you get an up close and personal dance, no touching though. A little more and-”  
“The staff said anything goes, but I’m not quite sure what that entails.”  
Johnny didn’t speak right away, he looked at Doyoung warmly and thought his nervous personality was cute. “Well, if he told you that then he really does mean anything goes.”  
“But what-”  
“Anything, Sir…?”  
“Doyoung.”  
“Sir Doyoung… Or would you prefer Master Doyoung like the staff call you?”  
“Doyoungie…” he mumbled quietly, “...Doyoungie is fine.”  
Johnny raised an eyebrow, “Okay Doyoungie,” Johnny extended the syllables in his name slowly as he spoke, “we can do whatever you desire. If you want a dance, I’ll give it to you. If you want to touch me, you can, and,” Johnny lifted into a kneel and lent towards Doyoung slowly, “if you want fuck me…” he whispered, leaning towards his ear, “be my guest.”  
Doyoung shivered at the whisper so close to his ear. He slowly turned his head towards Johnny. The man was already staring back, deep into his eyes, a smirk never wavering. Doyoung took the close proximity as a chance to roam over Johnny’s face, spending quite some time looking at his lips. Then moved his gaze down his neck… his chest… taking in the glitter that donned the naked areas. Doyoung quickly looked back up at Johnny’s eyes, and downed the rest of his drink.

“I’ll be over there when you’re ready,” Johnny stood up, refilled his drink, downed it once more, and took to the pole.   
He was dancing slowly on the stage. No longer paying Doyoung any attention. Looking everywhere except him. With the distance, Doyoung got his breath back to normal and could take in his surroundings. He stood up and took another drink himself. Slowly drinking this time, eyes on Johnny and his sensual routine. _Anything at all. Absolutely anything. He did say I could even fuck him...I mean I’d love to but- why don’t you? But I- Yes, you can._ Doyoung gulped. His brain was right, and his body was already reacting to the thought. He’d twitched when Johnny whispered in his ear. If Johnny was fine with it, then Doyoung should definitely enjoy… right? After finishing his drink, he put the glass down next to the discarded one. The dancer was into his routine, lost in his mind, so Doyoung took the chance to slowly move forward. He looked up at Johnny on the pole. _Was this what his regulars saw. From this angle?_  
“Ready to join?” Johnny asked, finally turning to him.  
“Don’t break your concentration,” Doyoung quickly spluttered out, quietly, emotionlessly, “pretend I’m not here. Continue.”  
Internally, Johnny was taken aback from the cold, sudden demand. He hadn’t expected this seemingly nervous man to have a sense of authority about him. Johnny certainly wasn’t against it. He got back into his slow routine, feeling the music. Doyoung moved his hand and softly put it on Johnny’s bicep. He squeezed slightly. But Johnny changed position, swinging around the pole and sliding into a kneeling position. He felt along his thighs. They were so hard. All muscle. Yet the skin itself was soft. Johnny leaned back, holding the pole with one hand for support. He moved his hand up the thigh, past the waist and along the dents and bumps that lined the torso. He landed at a nipple, circled it with one finger before squeezing a little. Johnny sighed in response.  
“Is there anything you don’t like?” Doyoung whispered, smoothin back down his chest and taking a nice squeeze at the hips.  
“Haven’t found anything I don’t like yet,” the dancer responded. Johnny body waved back against the pole and span back up to a stand, “but then again, many people don’t do much to me, because most can’t pay my price.”  
“That expensive huh?”  
“I am this place’s best,” Johnny swung over Doyoung’s head and up the pole.  
“Are you really sure I can do anything?”  
Johnny spun down to the floor and laid himself out. Doyoung took the chance to lightly pinch up his leg. The glitter caught his attention again, so he swirled a finger around the short’s waistband. Johnny sat up and shuffled to the edge of the stage, Doyoung between his legs, “someone as beautiful as you… I’ma let you do whatever you want.”  
Doyoung’s hand faltered, “b-beautiful?”  
“You’re very beautiful Doyoungie. Even I can tell in this light, you’re something to behold,” Johnny placed his hands on Doyoung’s hip, causing a slight jump of surprise. “You look so…” Johnny took in every detail on the man's face, landing on his lips, “delicious.”  
Doyoung took a sharp breath, “I should be saying that about you,” placing his hands on Johnny’s thighs and squeezed.  
“Then say it. Say whatever you want,” Johnny wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him in slowly. “Or if words fault… Show me.”

Doyoung took a moment to pause, before launching his own lips upon Johnny’s, bringing his arms up and around Johnny’s neck. Johnny smiled into the kiss and reciprocated back. It was hesitant but firm. When they broke apart, Doyoung looked at Johnny in the eyes, “is this okay?”  
“More than okay” he smiled back.  
Doyoung bit his lip, “can you lie back?”  
Johnny nodded and laid back across the stage. Doyoung rubbed and squeezed Johnny’s legs again. They really did feel good. Johnny had his hands down by his sides so Doyoung moved from his legs to his forearms and up, smoothing around the shoulders, over his collar bone, down his chest, once again landing on his glittered torso. He stared at Johnny a little too long for his own good.  
“You don’t have to hold back,” Johnny spoke softly, “just… enjoy.”  
Doyoung bit his lip again.  
“I like that.” Doyoung quickly shot his eyes up. “it’s sexy.”  
“Don’t,” snapped Doyoung, feeling insecure as his neck heated up.  
“Whatever you say,” Johnny smirked again. Doyoung really wanted to wipe that look off his face and give him a new expression. _A fucked out one._ Doyoung placed his lips next to his navel and kissed lightly. He felt Johnny’s stomach ripple as a natural reaction. So he did it again. Then began to suck the area slightly. Johnny wasn’t pushing him off. So he kissed along the top of his shorts, sucking his hip on the far side. Johnny let out a sigh. He nipped the hip area slightly. Johnny flinched a little.  
Doyoung couldn’t help but smirk and be happy at getting such a reaction. He took his time kissing and sucking up the torso until he finally got to a nipple and took it in his mouth, swirling, sucking lightly. He felt Johnny’s chest press up into him. Doyoung used a hand to play with the other. Lightly scratching, pinching. He heard Johnny exhale again.  
“Get off the stage,” he spoke quietly when he lifted his head up. Johnny responded immediately and got off. “Kneel.” 

Doyoung knelt down after him. “Don’t you sit so prettily?” Doyoung commented as he noticed Johnny sitting with his knees and legs together. “Now this won’t do,” Doyoung put his hands on his thighs and pushed so Johnny would open them apart. “Much better,” he smiled. Johnny placed his hands behind him for balance, causing his back to arch. Doyoung went back to working on his chest, this time moving up to his collarbone, sucking and nipping along the bone. Doyoung straddled Johnny, sitting nicely across his thighs, and placed his hands lightly on his shoulders. He kissed up his neck, Johnny titled his neck back for easier access. Doyoung stopped when he got to his jaw and pulled back, looking Johnny in the eyes. Johnny looked back, flicking his eyes all over Doyoung’s face. Johnny rolled his lips together. There wasn’t even a hesitational pause before their lips crashed together. Doyoung gripped his shoulders just as tightly as his lips were pressing onto the other's. He began to grind himself against Johnny as the kiss deepened. He took one arm and brought it down to the black leather shorts and rubbed his hand against his crotch. Clearly Doyoung wasn’t the only one excited. Soon enough he pulled back from the kiss and brought his other hand down to unzip the shorts.  
“I...I can’t,” Johnny began.  
“Shh,” Doyoung placed a finger on his lips. He got off of him, allowing Johnny to straighten his legs out. He took no time pulling the shorts down Johnny’s legs and threw them somewhere near the sofa. “Oh, commando I see,” Doyoung ran his eyes over the newly exposed area and couldn’t help but crack a smile, “I guess they call you Big Johnny only because of your height then.” Johnny shot his head to the side, away from Doyoung’s gaze. His face was slowly becoming red. “Awww, are you embarrassed? You really thought I’d be excited by this little toothpick?” he poked it with his finger as he spoke, and he saw the member twitch in response to his words, “oohhh, unless you actually enjoy being belittled?” Johnny didn’t reply. His face was now fully flushed. Doyoung put a finger on his chin and pulled his gaze back to him, “watch how easily I can fit you in my mouth, okay?” He didn’t even give Johnny a moment to reply before he put the member in his hands and began to kiss and suck along it. A small whine left Johnny as Doyoung licked and sucked around the head. He opened his mouth and put the whole member inside. He looked up at Johnny, who was looking straight back, biting on his bottom lip. Doyoung allowed the member to fall out, “see how easy it was to fit you in?” he used his hands to pull and tug the small cock as he spoke, “surely you don’t please many with this.” Johnny closed his eyes tight and whined again. “Awww there, there,” he placed a hand on Johnny’s cheek, rubbing with his thumb, “don’t worry. You can satisfy me another way.” Johnny opened his eyes and looked at him hopefully. Doyoung looked back down at the cock that was now fully erect, “oh, at least he knows what to do,” chuckled Doyoung.   
A deep sigh left Johnny’s mouth, “you’re an absolute bitch aren’t you?”  
Doyoung’s laugh grew greater in response, “does that not excite you?”  
“A lot actually,” Johnny could never have expected the quiet VIP guest who wouldn’t even speak to him when he came in would suddenly turn all dominating and degrading as soon as things heated up. Johnny was loving it. And it was nice not being the one in control for once. He just had to do as he was told. He could do that! Doyoung kissed Johnny deeply one more time before, “get on your knees in front of the sofa.”

Johnny did as he was told immediately. Elbows on the sofa as he knelt in front of it. Johnny arched his back and lifted his butt up as much as he could. Doyoung sat behind him and opened his cheeks. “Ah there she is,” Doyoung spoke softly. Johnny’s hole twitched in response. Doyoung decided to take his time. First he kissed the back of his thighs and up to the crease of his butt. Johnny’s stomach was jiggling up and down in quiet laughter. “Something funny?”  
“I’m ticklish there, sorry.”  
“Oh?” Doyoung smiled and proceeded to kiss that area again. Johnny couldn’t keep quiet this time and began squirming as a great laugh escaped him. The sound was like music to Doyoung’s ears. _His laugh is so nice!_  
“Stop it… stop it…” Johnny laughed out.  
“Okay, okay.” He moved onto his cheeks. Kissing and nipping slightly. The nipping earned him little flinches from the taller man. _Perfect_. Doyoung came back down to suck on his balls and perineum. Johnny’s moan started breathly but small sounds joined in quickly. When Doyoung was happy with the amount of verbal moans leaving Johnny’s mouth, he decided to place his tongue against the hole. Johnny jolted a little in surprise but relaxed, pushing his butt towards his guest enthusiastically. With his hands, he opened the cheeks more and stuck his tongue in the hole. A sequence of licking, lapping, slurping, and poking his hole cranked Johnny’s moans up a notch in pitch. Johnny pushed his butt back even more as he opened his legs and placed his chest flat against the sofa. When it was thoroughly wet with saliva, Doyoung took a finger and gently poked it inside. It was welcomed easily and he slowly pushed his finger in, occasionally pulling out a little before pushing back in. Doyoung continued to kiss and lick around his cheeks and hole as he stretched it with one finger. A second finger was added. It was met with a little bit of friction but with a little back-and-forth, he could fit both in. With his two fingers, he found the little bump inside of Johnny and began to press against it lightly.  
“Oh my god,” Johnny moaned.  
Doyoung huffed a laugh, “Feel good?”  
“So good.”  
“Enjoying yourself?”  
“Yes,” he breathed out.  
“Good,” Doyoung responded calmly, although he himself had been hard in his pants since he had Johnny’s cock in his mouth.

When the hole felt loose enough Doyoung stopped and he came to the realisation, “I don’t have anything with me.”  
Without looking back Johnny responded, “under the bucket.”  
He went over to the bucket and lifted it up. Turns out, it had a false bottom and revealed lube and condoms underneath it. Luckily none were cold from the ice bucket. He got back behind Johnny and finally undid his pants, taking his own cock out. It had smeared precum all over his boxers and was red with irritation from being hard. He put on a condom and lathered it in lube. He put some on his fingers and thrust them inside Johnny a few more times, making sure inside felt smooth too. Doyoung shuffled over to Johnny’s side and came down to his ear, “Now I’ll show you what a real cock can do. Unlike _that_ embarrassment you have.”  
Johnny could only moan out a small “ _hn_ ” in positive response. Doyoung spread open a cheek with one hand and used his other to guide his dick to the hole. Slowly he entered inside.  
“Good girl,” Doyoung whispered. Johnny wasn’t certain whether he was talking to him or his hole. Either way he strangely liked it. Doyoung proceeded to slowly enter his way into Johnny who arched his back. The glide was tight but easy. When Doyoung was flush against Johnny he stopped, allowing the dancer to get used to the size and stretch. He took this quiet moment to run his fingers down Johnny’s back. It was smooth and beautiful. As he ran a finger along the spine, Johnny arched up even more. Doyoung giggled quietly and kissed his shoulder blades.  
“You are so beautiful,” he whispered.  
“Not compared to you.”  
“Oh don’t bother. You know what you look like. You know how desired you are. You see your regulars googly eyeing you every night. You see their thirst. You knew about me. How I was a coward watching from a dark, secret corner, perving on you.” Doyoung hadn’t stopped kissing his shoulders as he spoke.  
“Watching me from a dark corner just means you have manners. You don’t display your gross fantasy for all the public to see like those front line viewers.”  
Doyoung slapped Johnny’s asscheek causing a flinch, “Don’t talk about your best customers like that. It’s rude,” he massaged the area he slapped. “They have guts unlike me.”  
“Still,” Johnny looked over his shoulder, “you’re still the most beautiful of them all. Creep hiding or not.”  
“I’m flattered,” Doyoung began to slide out.  
“You should be,” Johnny barely had a moment to respond before he slid back into him. It was a little uncomfortable but felt good. Doyoung slowly thrust in and out until the slide was smooth and moans started to drop out of Johnny’s mouth again. Then he thrust in harder and faster, increasing more as time went on.

Johnny was gripping the sofa tightly and rocked himself on Doyoung’s cock. Doyoung had one hand gripped firmly on his waist. The other he brought around to play with Johnny’s nipple, earning him an even higher pitched moan. He felt Johnny’s hole tightening around him as he himself felt pressure build up. He slowed down, earning him a whine in protest. But when he thrust a hand into Johnny’s hair and pulled back, Johnny followed as another moan escaped him. He pulled Johnny’s hair until his head was against his own.  
“Now let’s see what you’re little cock can do,” and increased his speed back into Johnny. Johnny tried to take his own cock into his hand but Doyoung quickly grabbed his hand, interlocking their fingers.  
“I don’t think so. You’re telling me your little cock even needs help releasing? Can’t even cum on it’s own?”  
“P-Please.”  
“Please what?”  
“Ah, fuck.”  
“Pretty sure that’s what I’m doing,” he thrust in extra hard as he spoke. The noise that left Johnny almost made him come there and then, “now you’re gunna be a good boy and cum all by yourself. It may be small but it’s a big boy right? It can cum all independently right?”  
“ _Hn...H_ ,” Johnny was breathlessly moaning. Every thrust was now hitting his prostate perfectly.  
“Come on, cum for me,” he whispered directly into Johnny’s ear. Doyoung kept his eyes down on Johnny’s cock. Watching it twitch and flap about with every thrust. The precum had pooled around the head and slapped onto his stomach too. He slowed down once again but this time deepened his thrusts. Johnny turned his head so it was against Doyoung’s neck and ear. He switched between biting, sucking, and kissing the area. Doyoung felt his eyes roll back and closed in pleasure. He wasn’t going to last much longer. Johnny’s moans were starting to get very desperate, almost never stopping. Doyoung felt his hole tighten even more around his dick so he took this as the time to pound into him hard over and over again. Johnny came with a long, whiney moan. Doyoung watched as the cum dripped over the head, down his thighs, and onto his stomach. Now his stomach was a mixture of cum and glitter. He helped Johnny move his top half onto the sofa before continuing his hard, deep thrusts. It took just a few more before he was cumming himself. Doyoung’s moan was sweet to Johnny’s ears. Desperate but short and high. _Beautiful._

When they came down from their high, Doyoung slowly pulled out and disposed of the condom.  
“Are you okay?” Doyoung asked as he came back over to a still kneeling Johnny.   
Johnny looked up, “I’m very good thank you.”   
Doyoung offered a hand which Johnny gladly took. Standing back up Doyoung immediately re-remembered their incredible height difference and got all shy again. Johnny watched the change in Doyoung’s face; from a confident sex dominator to a shy, timid customer. He couldn’t help let out a chuckle. He cupped Doyoung’s face and planted a light kiss on his lips.  
“I had fun,” Johnny spoke after the kiss.

  
Once Johnny’s clothes were back on, he turned around, “Do you have a phone?”  
Doyoung nodded and took it out of his jacket pocket. Johnny opened a hand out and Doyoung placed the phone in it.  
“If you ever wanna do that again. Let me know,” he handed the phone back with his number in it. “And it doesn’t have to be as a customer next time.”  
Doyoung wanted to reply but Johnny exited the room before he had a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you think Yuta chose to spend his night with? I’m interested to see who you think it was.
> 
> Btw, Johnny doesn't have little a tiny penis or anything, he's just smaller than Doyoung. Usually in fics when Johnny is involved, everyone expects: tall guy = big dick. But I wanted to play with: tall guy = average/slightly smaller than average dick.
> 
> Technically, I have a second part planned in my head but let me know if you want a second half.
> 
> (Title and Story Inspired by: Dreaming by NCT 127)


End file.
